


A Bad Dream

by ohmywhy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, daddies!crisscolfer, married!crisscolfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 17:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4145895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmywhy/pseuds/ohmywhy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris's and Darren's daughter has a bad dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bad Dream

The only light in the room filters in through the bedroom window. So when Darren’s eyes open, tiny slits meddled with sleep, all he sees is his daughter’s silhouette. She tugs innocently on his t-shirt sleeve, leaning forward occasionally to whisper, “Daddy… Daddy?”

Five years as a dad has taught Darren that children don’t realize how sacred sleep is to their parents.

“Mel, honey?” Darren asks sleepily. He lifts himself up on his elbows, his hand coming up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Mel watches him, pouting quietly. Darren’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. When he finally manages to fully open his eyes and his sight adjusts to the darkness, he stares at his daughter standing beside his bed, hugging her trusted blanket tightly to her body. Why would she be awake at—he glances at his alarm clock—2:36 am?

He groans internally. “What’s wrong?”

Five years as a dad has also taught Darren the necessary patience and understanding he needs as a father.

Melanie’s bottom lip sticks out adorably, and Darren’s briefly reminded of that playful pout Chris does when he wants something.

“Daddy, I had a bad dream,” Melanie says. Her voice cracks softly. “I’m scared.” Darren senses his daughter is on the verge of tears, and his face softens. He knows all she wants right now is to be with her daddies.

“Come here,” he says, patting the tiny empty space next to him on the bed. Darren slides closer to Chris, making more space for Melanie. Melanie happily takes the offered side, climbing onto the bed, blanket in tow. Darren tucks her in and sweetly kisses her little cheek. When he’s just about ready to close his eyes and catch some sleep again though, Melanie speaks.

“Daddy?” She repeats, poking his arm gently.

_Patience_ , Darren reminds himself. “Yes, honey?” Darren inquires. His eyes remain closed.

“Can I sleep between you and Papa?” Melanie asks innocently. Darren pictures her pouting once again. “I don’t like the edge of the bed.”

“Mel,” Darren insists. He turns to face her, smiling at her softly. “You’ll be fine, I promise.”

“Please,” she begs quietly.

“All right,” he agrees. She has him tightly wrapped around her finger. “Climb over me, come on.”

As Darren’s sliding back into his side of the bed and Melanie’s happily getting comfortable in the middle between her two fathers, Chris stirs. “What is going on?” he asks, voice riddled with sleep. His back is turned to them. Melanie’s eyes open wide in shock, not having meant to wake her Papa, and she looks at Darren fearfully. Darren laughs loudly.

“Nothing, baby,” Darren responds. “Mel just had a bad dream.”

Chris turns to face his family. “Bad dream?” He asks. He runs his hand tenderly down Melanie’s hair. “What about?”

Melanie frowns. “I lost both of you,” she admits quietly. Darren’s heart stutters momentarily. It picks up slowly as he remembers that his family is completely safe here, altogether tonight in one bed. He moves to hug Melanie close to him, and Chris mimics his action.

The family of three cuddles each other close on the bed, each of Melanie’s arms wrapped tightly around her fathers’ shoulders. Chris and Darren hug her torso loosely, enveloping her in too much love. Melanie suddenly giggles.

“What?” Chris asks, looking up at her.  

“It was a killer gorilla,” she responds. “Like in the movies.”

Chris lifts his head up, narrowing his eyes at Darren. “Okay, that’s it. Your _Planet of the Apes_ marathons are over. No more murderous primate movies for her.”

Darren’s jaw drops open, mockingly albeit somewhat defensively. “But we _just_ started _Dawn of the Planet of the Apes_.”

“Over!” Chris repeats, turning his back to them once again and pulling the comforter over him.  

“Come on, Mel,” Darren whispers loudly, clearly for Chris to hear. “If we hug Papa enough, he’ll at least let us watch _King Kong_.”


End file.
